Shade (Vertexx69)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Rogue Level: 3 Experience: 0 Alignment: True Neutral Languages: Common, Elven, Sylvan, Draconic, Goblin, Orc Deity: Nature Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 13 +1 (13) DEX: 16 +3 (14+2R) CON: 10 +0 (12-2R) INT: 18 +4 (16+2R) WIS: 13 +1 (13) CHA: 07 -2 (07) Combat Statistics (Roll) HP: 27 = [1d8 + CON (00) + FC (03)] (Rogue) [0d00 + CON (00) + FC (00)] (Witch) AC: 17 = [10 + DEX (03) + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (01)] AC Touch: 13 = [10 + DEX (03) + Size (00) + Misc (00)] AC Flatfooted: 13 = [10 + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00)] INIT: +03 = [DEX (03) + Misc (00)] BAB: +02 = [Rogue (02) + Witch (00)] CMB: +03 = [BAB (01) + STR (01) + Misc (00)] CMD: 15 = [10 + BAB (01) + STR (01) + DEX (03) + Misc (00)] Fortitude: +01 = [Rogue (01) + Witch (00) + CON (00) + Misc (00)] Reflex: +06 = [Rogue (03) + Witch (00) + DEX (03) + Misc (00)] Will: +02 = [Rogue (01) + Witch (00) + WIS (01) + Misc (00)] Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments MW Rapier: Attack: +07 = [BAB (02) + Ability (03) + MW (01) + Trait (01)] Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 18+/x2, Special: +2d6+1 when Flanking Short Sword: Attack: +05 = [BAB (02) + Ability (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00)] Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 19+/x2, Special: +2d6+1 when Flanking Sap: Attack: +05 = [BAB (02) + Ability (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00)] Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Range 10ft, +2d6+1 when Flanking Dagger: Attack: +05 = [BAB (02) + Ability (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00)] Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Range 10ft, +2d6+1 when Flanking Longbow: Attack: +05 = [BAB (02) + Ability (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00)] Damage: 1d8, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Range 100ft Occupation & Traits Occupation: Pirate - +1 competence bonus on skill checks using; Acrobatics, Intimidate, Swim. Two Weapon Fighting as Bonus Feat. Traits: Dirty Fighting: +1 dmg while flanking. Heirloom Weapon (Rapier): MW Weapon handed down in family. +1 Trait Bonus to hit Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex), -2 (Con), +2 (Int) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Classes: Rogue Low-Light Vision: Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Elven Immunities: Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus againstenchantment spells and effects. Elven Magic: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft skill checks made to identify the properties of magic items. Keen Senses: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Languages: Elves begin play speaking Common and Elven. Class Features Rogue Armor/Weapons: all simple weapons, plus the hand crossbow, rapier,sap, shortbow, and short sword. They are proficient with light armor, but not with shields. Sneak Attack: +2d6 Trapfinding: Shade adds 1/2 her level to Perception skill checks made to locate traps and to Disable Device skill checks (minimum +1). A rogue can use Disable Device to disarm magic traps. Rogue Talent: Befuddling Strike - On dealing SA dmg target takes -2 to hit Shade for 1d4 rounds. Evasion: no dmg on successful Ref save. Trap Sense: +1 Witch Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats (Level 01) Weapon Finesse: Shade uses Dex instead of Str mod for attack rolls. (Level 03) Combat Expertise: Trade up to BAB for AC (Bonus Occ) Two Weapon Fighting: Shade uses full attack action to make 2 attacks at -2. Skills * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 36 = [Base (08) + INT (+4)/Level; FC (00), Race (00)] (Rogue) 00 = [Base (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00)] (Witch) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 09 3 3 C 3 -1 +1 (Occupation) Appraise 08 1 3 C 4 +0 Bluff 02 1 3 C -2 +0 Climb 04 1 3 C 1 -1 +0 Craft (Trapmaking) 08 1 3 C 4 +0 Diplomacy 02 1 3 C -2 +0 Disable Device 08 3 3 C 3 -1 +0 Disguise 02 1 3 C -2 +0 Escape Artist 06 1 3 C 3 -1 +0 Fly 00 0 0 3 -1 +0 Handle Animal -2 0 0 -2 +0 Heal 01 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate 05 3 3 C -2 +1 (Occupation) Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 08 1 3 C 4 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Local) 08 1 3 C 4 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 4 +0 Linguistics 08 1 3 C 4 +0 Perception 11 3 3 C 1 +4 (Racial & Competence) Perform ( ) 02 1 3 C -2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 C 1 +0 Ride 02 0 0 3 -1 +0 Sense Motive 07 3 3 C 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 08 3 3 C 3 -1 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 4 +0 Stealth 08 3 3 C 3 -1 +0 Survival 01 0 0 1 +0 Swim 05 1 3 C 1 -1 +1 (Occupation) Use Magic Device 04 3 3 C -2 +0 Equipment Equipment (240gp) Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 08 lb Studded Leather Armor 25 gp 20 lb MW Heirloom Rapier 20 gp 02 lb Short Sword 10 gp 02 lb Silver Short Sword *85 gp 02 lb Sap 01 gp 02 lb Dagger X5 10 gp 05 lb Longbow 75 gp 03 lb Quiver(20) X2 02 gp 06 lb Blackened silver Mask w/ wide eye holes & false ear point (+2 to Perception) 55 gp 00 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Ring of Protection +1 Thieves Tools 30 gp 01 lb Total Weight: 50 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-50 51-100 101-150 Finances PP: 00 GP: 09 SP: 09 CP: 10 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 111 Height: 5'9" Weight: 110lb Hair Color: Coal Black, Long and strait Eye Color: Steel Gray Skin Color: Alabaster White, covered in angry dark scars Appearance: This Elven maiden was a lovely child, and her family thought themselves truly blessed before the accident. Now the hidden woman refuses to even acknowledge her elven name. Always wrapped in dark fabric and studded leather, she only refers to herself as Shade. Her raven-black hair is long and lustrous and she keeps it in an ornate arrangement of braids and coils, which frames an eerie mask, that is tied to her head securely by a black semi-opaque shawl beneath her deeply hooded cloak. The mask is only contrasted by the paleness of the skin around her piercingly clear, steel gray eyes that stare angrily out from behind it. The mask and her armor are all adorned with finely applied, but dull bronze detailing as are her weapons. All of her various weapons have been fire blackened aside from the also dull bronze pommels and guards to help the eyes of the vigilant slide off of them. Her skin beneath all that shadowy black would be of the finest alabaster if it wasn't criss-crossed with the dozens of vicious angry scars of her defining childhood trauma, which left her face and slender frame in tatters, and one of her long and exquisite ears missing just above its attachment point. The most visible scars run across her full lips and diagonally to the bottom of her aristocratic chin, which she hides mostly beneath the shawl. The mask is the face of a delicate elven beauty. Its blackened silver with finely painted, but dull bronze highlights and large holes for her eyes with a long false alabaster ear-tip to hide the fact that she is missing half her right ear. The mask ends at her upper lip, following the corners of the mouth down to the edge of the jaw line. It has no chin so Shade's speech is not impeded at all, (much to the dismay of those she verbally abuses on a regular basis.) Demeanor: This young lady is nothing of the sort. She is a raging hellcat with the claws to back up her threats. Anything at all can this bitch on wheels right off on your ass. Her tongue is as sharp as her rapier and she has the brains to get extrordinarily creative with the constant stream of insults that boil out of her for no reason you dare to explore. The icey gaze she can lock on a person alone can set their skin crawling without a single burning word uttered. After a century of self loathing, it has boiled over onto every facet of existence. Background: On the road through a deep and ancient forest a rabid grizzly bear attacked and drug the small child away from her family's richley appointed carriage. The child's torturous screams echoed for miles, which lead her family's guards to her torn and bloody form cowering beneath the giant bear. They were so far from the city that by the time they arrived there was nothing that the healers could do to repair the heartless claw-marks covering the once beautiful childs young body and face. Her life was spared by the gods alone yet to what end? The girl had been so enamored by her reflection before the attack that she was crushed by what she now saw in the mirror so she began to destroy every single one reflecting glass in the manor she could find before her mother stopped the suffering child's tirade. Shade withdrew from the outside world, not wanting to be seen by anyone if she couldn't be beautiful anymore. Her temper started to grow as dark as her rooms in the tower had become with the heavy curtains drawn for months. Her father was so distraught by this that he commissioned a lovely mask from a recent family portrait and presented it to the shell of a girl in an attempt to coax her out into the world once more. Great care had been taken to duplicate the missing portion of her right ear. The girl was so outraged by the "gift" that she crushed the mask across the face of her nursemaid, blinding her life-long servant and confidant. She was so mortified by what she had done that she retreated even farther into herself to the dismay of her family. She was sent to a convent outside a large, human city to study after that final outburst. As an angry young woman, she began to sneak out of the convent at night, daring any she encountered to look upon her torn form without recoiling and being declared quite mad. Her tempers worsened as she fell in with evil men who scorned and teased her even as they lusted after her young body. When the nuns found out where she was going, they changed tactics and steeled themselves to weather her wicked tongue and vengful glare in order to give her the comfort she so desperately needed. They wrapped the young woman in warm blankets and sang to her for weeks, never leaving her alone, all the while telling her that she could be beautiful again if she would only try. For decades they worked to repair the damaged girl's fragile mind since they could not repair her heavily scarred body or ruined face. Over time Shade came to a still place as she was reaching adulthood. The sisters at the convent had done nothing to earn her venom in years, so she did not loose it on them when she could manage not to. She returned to her family's home for a short time around her coming of age ceremony, but the rift had only grown in the long years since they had sent her away. Shade's parents now had a new child and were quite sure that they didn't need the troubled to cause any more trouble in the uneventful elven city. They packed her back off to another school across the sea where they "knew how to deal with troubled young women." Shade never even saw the port and set out to find her own way after having something special made in the elven city. She tracked down the artist that her father had commissioned the mask from so many years before. She had a new mask created in black so that nobody would ever have to look at the monstrous face beneath it again. Not having to see her reflection in the eyes of others anymore gave Shade a chance to focus on finding a way make them all pay for their jibes and insults. She would find out what they treasured most and take it from them when they least expected it. The masked woman sought out those who would teach an eager youth with a fiery disposition all the tricks of the trade. Adventure Log Example: [link=Twist Tree adventure here] XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Rogue BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +5 to +6 Will: +1 to +1 Feat: None Features: Evasion, Rogue Talent - Befuddling Strike HP: +8, +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +12 = +8 (Class) +4 (Race) +12 (Old Total) = 24 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals